


The Nasty Burger incident

by cactipresident



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Guns, Humor, Or an attempt at least, cursing, death tag is loose at best, nasty burger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactipresident/pseuds/cactipresident
Summary: Skulker chooses the worst time to attack his Halfa prey and things go awry.If only he left Danny get his damn burger in peace.





	The Nasty Burger incident

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with the idea to write a story where Skulker attacks Danny in human form in front of his classmates for a while now. I didn't know if I wanted it to be humor or serious but hopefully it went well with humor. Because the shenanigans are the best

A burger. That’s all he wanted. A simple burger, maybe a side of fries that he just knew Sam was going to steal from. Hell, maybe even a medium soda that was really just a mix of almost every single soda they offered at the fountain. But that was it. Just those three things. Not…. this.

Danny glared menacingly at Skulker for the mere thought of interrupting one of his few minutes of silence with his friends. Skulker either didn’t notice or didn’t care because he just went on about having his pelt on his wall. God, he would’ve thought working for Vlad would’ve curbed some of the ghost’s obsession with Halfas but it seemed to only drive it further. 

Which really fucking sucked.

To make everything worse Nasty Burger was filled with his classmates, all of them staring at puny Danny Fenton glaring at the ghost like he was going to kill him all over again. He hadn’t even sensed the fucker to transform early because the damn Nasty Burger fixed their AC finally. So now he couldn’t even transform without literally everyone he knew finding out his one secret.

Which, once again, really fucking sucked.

He saw in the corner of his vision Sam and Tucker trying to find some diversion but Amityville was so used to Ghosts no one had even panicked when Skulker showed up. So they couldn’t use chaos and they couldn’t pull Danny from in front of Skulker because the damn bastard was monologuing at him! 

The hunter really needed to stop hanging around Vlad, it was affecting his work ethic now.

Danny just kept shooting daggers at the metal ghost, hoping he eventually get it over with so he could find some place to hide and change already. The ghost just raised what looked like a new arm ( a not so inconspicuous V imprinted on it, god Vlad was such a narcissist) and aimed it at the boy.

“ Now I finally have you in my sights,boy.” Skulker grinned, continuing his exhausting monologue. “ You will not escape me again!” Danny watched with no sense of fear as the end of the shiny new arm light up a sickly green, a mechanical whirring sound faintly reving up. He could hear what sounded suspiciously like Dash gasp in fear as the glowing green got brighter. Last second the ghost lifted his arm and blasted the wall to Danny’s right in a show of power. The wall crumbled in a heap of glowing concrete, some melting from the heat the blast gave off. 

Well damn. That’d hurt like a bitch if Skulker fired that at an actual person.

Danny’s gaze was drawn back to Skulker as he smiled and began lighting his arm up yet again. “You’re next.” He cooed, as he leveled the gun arm with Danny’s chest. 

 

The blast never got to fire off as Danny just reeled back and clocked Skulker across the jaw, the metal casing scraping across his knuckles but still catching the ghost off guard. Taking the advantage of the stumble he caused, Danny launched himself at Skulker knocking the two to the ground. He could hear Tucker dying of laughter but god damn it he was going to beat the shit out of Skulker as a human if he couldn’t change.

Served the bastard right for thinking he had an advantage just because he was in public and he got a new fancy gun.

The teen could feel metal bending under his knee as he brought it into the Ghosts abdomen, the air being knocked from the hunter. Or at least he acted that way. Danny knew the real Skulker was in the skull but he always acted in pain when danny hit his metal body. It was weird but he always just chalked it up to ghost nonsense

“Wait! Wait!” The hunter yelled, eyes wide in shock as yet another fist connected with his face. Danny’s fists were covered with his own blood more than Skulkers but god was this satisfying feeling the crunch of the ghost’s face under his hands.

“Should’ve waited before attacking us.” Danny just growled out with a smile. Maybe he was enjoying this a bit too much. Ah well.

Or he was enjoying it till he felt the cold metal press against his chest. A quick look down showed the glowing green arm for earlier. “ I was more talking to myself, boy.”

“Awh, fu-”

Danny couldn’t remember for a second why the world was black until the absolute earth shattering pain hit him in the chest all over again. Right. Skulker. Gun arm. Wall. He almost groaned in pain till he heard a shrill shriek right next to his ear. He also almost reacted to that till he heard what the voice was screaming.

“He killed Fenturd!” 

He just had to land next to Dash didn’t he. He just had to get blasted by some turbo weapon and land right next to the worst person he knew. And that's saying something, because he knew an absolute psycho mayor.

Danny could hear someone running towards him, warm hands pressing against his neck before they faltered and drew in a hiss under their breath.

“Sam, he’s got a pulse but…” It was Tucker whispering thank god. He’d have to come up with a reason why he survived if it was Kwan or Star or hell even his parents.

“But the gaping hole in his chest.” Sam finished for Tucker, her voice sounding further off. Awesome, Sam was there two so they could come up with an excuse together about why her… wait. A what now.

Danny’s eyes shoot wide open scaring Tucker as he rushed to see what Sam said was on him. Or rather not on him. His hands felt his chest with urgency and found exactly what Sam said. His wide eyes took in his two best friends as they just stared right back him.

“What the fuck, Danny.” Sam was the first to whisper in shock.

“Ghost things?” He answered none to hopefully, equally confused at how he had a hole in his chest in human form and wasn’t full dead instead of his weird half dead usual nonsense.

He looked at the two then over to Skulker, to see the man being kicked by a bunch of his classmates as he tried to regain his breath. He could see Dash and Kwan crying as they just screamed Danny’s name over and over whilst kicking the ghost. Well that was just strange. Even stranger was Skulker not just turning intangible and stopping their weak assault.

Well at least the shooting takes something out of him too. It would suck if Danny was the only one suffering here. Just was he was about to transform to Phantom and finish the fight, Tucker slammed him back down. 

“Ow! What the hell man!”

“Pretend to still be dead!” Tucker hissed as he heard Sam’s muffled giggles. 

The reason for the totally uncalled for slamming was made apparent as some of their classmates came over to gawk at their dead classmate. Perfect.

“Is it true? Did he...kill...fenton?” One of them asked, her voice filled with tears. 

There was a beat of silence, then what felt like a jacket laying over Danny’s chest.

“No?” Sam unhelpfully said, the no drawn out to sound more like a question then a definitive answer that they needed. Danny would have put his face in his hands if he wasn’t so busy playing dead.

“But the hole…” another one put out reasonably.

“What hole?” Jesus christ Tucker.

“The one we just saw before Sam put her jacket on it.”  
This day was getting way too complicated. Why couldn’t the universe just let him have a burger? Was that really too much to ask?

“Never saw a hole.” Tucker responded back to them. Danny then heard what sounded like flesh slapping flesh. “Don’t touch the jacket.”

He really just slapped one of their hands away didn’t he? God he needed to get out of here before it got worse. Sam and Tucker both seemed to pick up on this too, as the each grabbed one end of him a lifted.

“Welp, gotta go!” Sam called to them a bit too cheerfully, “ Got to take him to a hospital and all that, bye!” It would have almost been convincing too if Danny didn’t feel blood almost spewing out of him onto the ground leaving a gory snail trail after them.

They dropped him almost as soon as they were outside and out of sight from their classmates who asked way too reasonable questions for living in Amityville. Opening his eyes again, Danny just half heartedly glared at his friends as he took Sam’s jacket off his middle. 

“Really guys? Covering the hole right in front of them?”

Tucker looked incredibly insulted, “Hey you try dealing with a giant bleeding hole in your best friends chest and try to be more convincing.” The beret wearing teen huffed and leaned against the stonewall of the Nasty Burger, “ We’ve never exactly prepared for this!”

“Fair enough,” The halfa conceded, quickly transforming the his ghost half. Thankfully his Phantom persona didn’t seem to have a hole in his chest which would be really hard to explain as well. “After this we need to take improv classes though. Because, Jesus Christ guys, I wished I was actually dead so I didn’t have to hear that.”

With that the ghost boy left his friends in the ally way to deal with the ghost still laying on the floor of the Nasty Burger and getting kicked by teens.

“Next time we let him bleed out.” Sam deadpanned as she wiped her friends blood on her hands onto her black jeans.

“Agreed,” Tucker answered as he tired to google how to convince people your friend didn’t die.

**Author's Note:**

> I am totally using this as an attempt to get over writers block and also to avoid writing for Ghostly Ambitions. I have so many ideas for that story its hard to plot out.
> 
> Ah well
> 
> Come chat with me at[ my tumblr](https://cactipresident.tumblr.com) friends!


End file.
